


Чудеса случаются

by Anonymous



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Санхёк ищет рождественское чудо. И находит его.





	Чудеса случаются

**Author's Note:**

> Спец приз на первом конкурсе в группе ► VIXX | 빅스 | JellyFish Entertainment► ST★RLIGHT от админа Дэна. Лучи добра ей.  
> Написала за два вечера, это рекорд для меня, на самом деле.

Перед Рождеством иногда случаются чудеса. С этой мыслью Хан Санхёк живет с детства, и еще ни разу он не разочаровался в своем убеждении. Не то чтобы он верил в Санту, но с ним всегда приключалось что-то хорошее. То щенка подберет около дома, то получит бесплатную коробку печенья.   
  
Прогуливаясь по заснеженному Сеулу, парень случайно находит магическую лавку. На самом деле, это просто магазин сувениров, стилизованный под мистическое место. Но Хёку нравится, он даже делает пометку в памяти, что можно рассказать Хонбину.   
  
В магазинчике играет рождественская музыка, консультанты одеты в красные колпаки, а на полках лежит искусственный снег — сочельник как-никак. Санхёк рассматривает стенды, и ему все нравится. Столько интересных вещей, настоящее волшебство.   
  
— Вам что-нибудь подсказать? — к Хёку обратился высокий парень с выразительным взглядом и красивыми скулами.   
— А есть что-нибудь волшебное?  
— Здесь все такое, — неожиданно очень мило улыбается консультант.  
— А чтобы точно-точно? — Хёк вертит головой и указывает на золотую статуэтку дракона. — Желания исполняет?  
— Это просто фигурка, приносит в дом счастье и благополучие.   
  
Санхёк ищет что-то еще интересное, но теряется в обилии вещей. Тогда он обращается к консультанту по имени на бейджике.  
  
— Скажите, Лео, а вы верите в чудеса?   
— Не особо.  
— А я верю. Они со мной перед Рождеством всегда случаются. Так помогите им и в этом году случиться, — улыбается Хёк.   
  
Лео оглядывает полки и достает откуда-то из глубины черную коробочку.   
  
— Это карточки для гадания на маджонг. Можете погадать и узнать, где ваше чудо вас ждет.  
— Ой,здорово. Там инструкция есть? Никогда раньше не приходилось. Я беру, — радуется Санхёк.  
  
      Он прыгает от нетерпения, когда на кассе ему пробивают покупку, и чуть не забывает кошелек. На выходе Хан слышит, как Лео советует погадать именно сегодня ночью, чтобы было больше магии.  
  
      Дверь за Хёком закрывается со звоном колокольчиков, оставляя продавцов ожидать покупателей.  
  
— Милый парнишка, — комментирует стоящий на кассе Кен.  
— Слишком живой для этого города, — отмахивается Лео.   
  
***  
  
Хёк как можно скорее прибегает домой и включает компьютер. Друг уже должен быть в сети, просто обязан, а Хан не может не рассказать об очередной охоте на чудо.  
  
— Нашел? — без приветствия спрашивает Хонбин, едва Хёк принимает вызов скайпа.  
— Нет, но я знаю, что мне поможет, — демонстрирует коробочку парень.   
  
Он рассказывает другу, как набрел на магазин, и как там было интересно.  
  
— Ты справишься с этим? — сомневается Хонбин.   
— Легко. Тут всего тринадцать карточек вытащить и узнать значение.  
  
      Через час энтузиазм пропадает.   
  
— Знаешь, ты наверное неправильно делаешь, — в конце концов сдается Бин.   
— Нет, все так. Просто я не могу понять, в чем тут смысл, — вздыхает Санхёк.   
— Если подумать, то все эти карточки примерно об одном говорят — удача и разрешение проблем. Я могу только предположить, что твое чудо само тебя найдет.   
— Или уже нашло, а я не заметил, — бормочет Хёк, глядя на справочник из коробки. — Так, когда ты приезжаешь? — переводит тему парень.  
  
***  
  
Уже два часа Лео слушал, как замечательно жить Хагёну. Нет, он не был против Ча и его парня, но нужно знать меру. И тем более, зачем загружать телефон, когда они вечером будут всей компанией отмечать Рождество.   
  
— И вот эту вот странную фигню он хотел засунуть в мой зад. В мой зад, ты только прикинь!   
— Я же предупреждал, чтобы без подробностей! — возмущается Лео.   
— Ну Тегун! У моего зада депрессия!   
— Хагён!   
— Понял, понял, заткнулся.  
  
Лео уже хочет попрощаться и добраться, наконец, до холодильника, как его мечты прерывает истеричный вопль Хагёна.   
  
— А ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?  
— М?   
— Кен тут поведал миру, что тебе понравился один покупатель.   
— Чего?   
— Да твиттнул он, что ты сам к какому-то парнишке подошел и даже что-то продал. Ну, колись, понравился?   
— Идите вы все в пень со своими фантазиями, — сердится Тегун, сбрасывая звонок.   
  
Как же его достали друзья, пытающиеся наладить чужую личную жизнь. А то, что он впервые сам подошел к посетителю ничего не значит, просто выносить болтовню Джехвана было мучительнее.  
  
***  
  
Сборы на квартире у Хагёна и Рави являются обязательной традицией всех праздников еще с тех времен, когда Ча и Чон были студентами, а Вонщик — наглым школьником. Тогда тусили на троих на хате родителей Кима при любом удобном случае.   
  
Сейчас форматы посиделок почти не изменились, просто появился Ли Джехван, напарник Тегуна.   
Это Рождество не стало исключением. Все четверо сидели на полу, изрядно подвыпившие, и играли в настольную игру для пьяной компании. Хохот стоял на весь район, такими идиотскими были задания и нелепым исполнение.  
  
— Чьи кубики? Кто кидает?   
  
Рави молча загребает костяшки и бросает.   
  
— Загадайте соседу слева желание, — читает текст на нужной клетке Вонщик. — Лео! Что бы тебе загадать?  
  
Тегун только хмыкает. Ничего страшнее болтающего Хагёна еще не придумали. А уж своим парнем Рави делиться не будет.   
  
— Придумал! — щелкает пальцами Ким. — Поцелуй «парня с маджонгом».   
  
Все открывают рты. Никто пока не пьян настолько, чтобы нести чушь, и Рави вводит всех в тупик. Но это же Рави.  
  
— Эй, да не смотрите вы на меня так. Просто пусть найдет того мальчика. Он же ему понравился.   
— Да никто мне не понравился! Вы достали с этим парнем. С чего ты вообще решил, что ему это понравится? А если в полицию за домогательства подаст заявление? И как я его найду?   
— Как придет жаловаться, что игрушка не работает, — вставляет Джехван.   
— Придурки, — ворчит Лео.   
— И я хочу доказательства, — добавляет Хагён. — Селку сделаешь или свидетеля найдешь.   
— За что? — воет Тегун, сдаваясь практически без боя. Он слишком хорошо знает своих друзей. Сопротивление бесполезно.   
  
***  
  
Директор магического магазина почему-то решил, что выходные — это для слабаков. Так что Лео и Кену, как самым ответственным и не умеющим врать, с головной болью пришлось выходить на работу.  
Уже идя домой, Кен вспоминает, что недавний покупатель, приглянувшийся Лео, так и не заходил. И всячески шутит, что тот, видимо, нашел чудо, раз не пришел жаловаться на бракованный товар. Так многие покупатели жаловались, чем этот хуже.   
  
Лео прерывает нескончаемый поток мыслей и показывает ему вперед, на аллею парка. Там стоит тот самый парнишка, что купил набор маджонга.  
  
— Чувак, это судьба. Иди, целуй. И я, так и быть, буду твоим свидетелем.   
— Может быть, соврем? Никогда же больше с ним не увидимся.   
— Целуй, иначе я тебя Рави сдам.   
  
Лео смотрит на предателя взглядом, полным пожеланий умереть от обледенения. Под пристальным наблюдением Тегун подходит к парнишке.  
  
— Парень, прости.  
  
***  
  
Санхёк половину ночи просидел, болтая с Хонбином, пока тот не засобирался на поезд. Уже вечером парень должен был приехать в Сеул, чтобы провести выходные с другом.  
  
      Хёк идет быстрыми шагом к гостинице Бина, то и дело спотыкаясь о сугробики снега. Чудо ему так и не явилось, несмотря на заверения карт. Но он не расстраивался. Впереди еще много рождественских вечеров, никуда чудеса от него не сбегут.   
  
Засмотревшись на уличный фонарь на аллее, вокруг которого кружил снег, парень вспоминает, что как раз напротив парка и был тот магический магазин.   
  
Внезапно его мысли прерывают. Перед собой он увидел консультанта Лео из той самой лавки. Хёк еще успел подумать, что это прикольное совпадение, прежде чем...  
  
— Парень, прости.   
  
Санхёк чувствует холодные чужие губы на своих. Они просто соприкоснулись губами, но Хёк еле устоял от нахлынувших ощущений. Он даже не успел понять, что случилось и что он чувствует, как все прекратилось. Лео уносится со скоростью сверхзвуковой ракеты, и за ним бежит еще какой-то парень.   
Хан еще несколько минут стоит в растерянности, пока не приходит в себя и не начинает строчить в какао толк Хонбину о произошедшем.   
  
***  
  
Хонбин без проблем оставляет парня в своем номере на ночь. Для него самого произошедшее с Хёком не проблема. И дело даже не в том, что его поцеловал мужчина, у Хана это самый-самый первый поцелуй.   
Хонбину не впервой помогать парню разбираться в себе. Они познакомились на каком-то форуме, уже никто и не вспомнит, на каком. Тогда Хёк только начал интересоваться противоположным полом и своими реакциями на него. Результаты экспериментов удручали. И вот он столкнулся с Хонбином, который по себе уже знал все и был не против помочь. Санхёк понял свою ориентацию правильно, но с Бином у них не срослось, зато осталась крепкая дружба.   
  
Парни всю ночь разговаривали, и на утро у них уже был ответ: вот оно, чудо. Хёк пообещал зайти к этому Лео, когда Хонбин вернется домой, а пока они будут веселиться вдвоем.  
  
***  
  
Санхёк никогда не думал, что может заблудиться в Сеуле. Но ему почти удалось, когда он искал кофейню, в которой его ждал Хонбин.   
  
Это было очень маленькое кафе, но такое светлое и красивое, что не хотелось уходить. Бина Хёк видит сразу, в углу у витрин. Он уже направляется к другу, как его внимание привлекает парочка у барной стойки.   
  
Один из них шумный и веселый, активно жестикулирует и что-то рассказывает второму, держа того под руку. А второй... Второй — это Лео.   
  
Когда парочка поворачивается к столикам, Санхёк не успевает спрятаться или хотя бы продолжить путь к Бину — его замечают.  
  
***  
  
Тегун жаждет крови. Именно это желание преследует его в заслуженный выходной, когда Хагён весело треплется о том, сколько ретвиттов было у фотки его поцелуя. Первая жертва — это, конечно, Кен, которого никто не просил постить запрещенный контент. Потом следует слишком болтливый друг, который мог бы сохранить жизнь и себе и другим, не расскажи он о посте. Но нет, выходя на обед в кофейню, он просто обязан посвятить Тегуна во все новости онлайн-жизни — Лео твиттера не имеет и не собирается заводить. Хотя сейчас безумно хочет. Хотя бы для того, чтобы отслеживать своих друзей.   
  
— Джехван просто герой, что сфоткал. Там, конечно, плохо видно детали, но признайся, ты же без языка целовал.  
— Хагён, еще слово...  
— Молчу! Ничего ты мне не рассказываешь, а я твой хён!  
— Что-то не похоже.   
— Спасибо! — бросает Хагён бариста и забирает свой кофе. — А ты вообще неблагодарный.  
— С чего ты... взял...  
  
Парни разворачиваются, и Тегун замирает. Перед ними стоит растерянный «парень с маджонгом», как окрестил его Ча. Он, конечно, не мог слышать разговора, но быть застигнутым в двусмысленном положении с другим парнем под руку — тоже приятного мало. Особенно если учесть, что и Кен, и Хагён правы насчет его симпатии.   
  
«Парень с маджонгом» кланяется и выдавливает из себя приветствие. Лео кланяется в ответ.  
  
— Тегун, а кто это? Почему я его еще не знаю, — жеманно спрашивает Ча, складывая губы уточкой.  
  
      Лео ищет поддержки у парня, но помощь приходит вообще с неожиданной стороны.  
  
— Хёки! — зовут парнишку из-за столика в углу зала, и тот, поклонившись, спешит к другу. Точнее, Тегун просто не хочет думать, что это любовник.  
— Это «парень с маджонгом», — шепчет Лео.   
— О, класс, пошли к ним сядем.  
— Нет! Ни за что.  
— Поздно, я уже все решил.  
  
***  
  
Санхёк падает напротив Хонбина.   
  
— Что это было только что? — спрашивает Бин.   
— Тот Лео, — дрожащим голосом отвечает Хёк.   
  
Парню обидно за свои обманутые надежды. Поведение этой пары нельзя истолковать никак, кроме «встречаются очень давно».   
  
— Не расстраивайся, — говорит Хонбин, выслушав домыслы Хёка, — мы еще лучше тебе найдем.  
— Здравствуйте! Извините за вторжение! — их прерывает та парочка. — Я Ча Хагён, это Чон Тегун, давайте знакомиться.  
— Ха-Хагён! — запинается Лео.  
  
      Ча уже уселся рядом с Хонбином и продолжает трещать что-то о погоде.  
  
— Лео, садись и познакомь уже меня со своим парнем, — требует Хагён.   
— Ты сдурел? — плюхается рядом с Хёком Тегун.   
— Я чего-то не знаю? — спрашивает у младшего Бин.  
— Ну, с будущим парнем познакомь! Если за дело берусь я, то гарантия сто процентов.   
— Я тебя убью!  
— Я тоже тебя обожаю, но не до такой же степени. Ты только посмотри, как Хёки мило смущается, какой чудный ребенок.  
— Хагён!   
— Парни! — в зал внезапно (для Ча совсем не внезапно, они заранее обо всем договорились) влетает Рави. — Кен такой твитт вчера запостил, я ржал как конь. Привет, Лео. Кстати, ты моло...  
— Молчи! — закрывает Вонщику рот Хагён. — Он уже в курсе. Ой.  
  
Лео мнет в руках салфетку.  
  
— На счет три бежим.   
  
Лео скручивает ее...  
  
— Один.   
  
И разрывает напополам.  
— Два.   
  
Лео берет в руки чайную ложку.  
— Бежим!  
  
Рави и Хагёна выносит из кофейни со скоростью света.  
  
Хонбин отпускает сдерживаемый все это время смех и распластывается по столу.  
  
— Простите моего придурошного друга и его парня, пожалуйста, — встает и кланяется Тегун.   
— Да ладно, — отвечает Хёк. — Было даже немножко весело.  
— Немножко? Да я сейчас умру от смеха, — всхлипывает Хонбин. — Да, чтобы прояснить все вопросы, это ты вчера ребенку моральную травму нанес?  
— Эй, я не ребенок!   
— Меня заставили, — буркнул Лео, но, увидев реакцию Санхёка, тут же начал оправдываться. — В смысле, не то чтобы я не хотел, просто так вышло и... Ты не мог бы дать свой номер телефона?  
— Да, конечно, — сияет Хёк. — Мы ведь можем через неделю встретиться и погулять?  
— Обязательно.   
— Кстати, — лезет Хонбин в твиттер, — не об этом ли твитте упоминали?  
  
Лео видит четкую фотку в профиль, как он целует Хёки. Авторство Кена несомненно.  
  
— Извините, мне надо кое-кого убить. Я позвоню, — прощается Тегун и бежит догонять хотя бы Рави.   
— Смешные они. Пожалуй, зафоловлю, чтобы следить за вами.   
— Ты о чем? — переспрашивает Хёк.   
— Этот Кен твиттит о похождениях их компании. И в большинстве случаев — о Лео. Так что я буду узнавать о твоих делах очень быстро.  
  
***  
  
Пару дней спустя, когда Хонбин вернулся домой, а Кен и Лео вышли на работу, твиттер увидел очередную порцию бреда.   
  
 **magic_ken**  @jaehwan  
Помните меня! Я пал смертью храбрых.  
  
 **NNNzzz**  @CHAGYEON  
@jaehwan Земля тебе пусть будет пухом.  
  
 **Ravi**  @kimwonsik  
Аминь!RT NNNzzz @CHAGYEON: @jaehwan Земля тебе пусть будет пухом.  
  
 **Kong_Bin** @leehongbin  
@jaehwan Что случилось?  
  
 **NNNzzz**  @CHAGYEON  
@leehongbin @jaehwan Его Лео убивать пошел. А ты кто?  
  
 **Kong_Bin** @leehongbin  
@CHAGYEON Хонбин, я с Хёком сидел.  
  
 **magic_ken**  @jaehwan  
Ааааааа, он сейчас меня найдет!  
  
 **NNNzzz**  @CHAGYEON  
@leehongbin Добро пожаловать! Ты за кого болеешь, за Лео или Кена?  
  
 **Ravi**  @kimwonsik  
@jaehwan Если ты опять в подсобке...  
  
 **Kong_Bin**  @leehongbin  
@CHAGYEON Кен. Этот диверсант нам просто необходим.  
  
 **magic_ken**  @jaehwan  
@kimwonsik Ну да.  
  
 **NNNzzz**  @CHAGYEON  
@jaehwan Дебил  
  
 **Ravi**  @kimwonsik  
@jaehwan Дебил  
  
 **Kong_Bin**  @leehongbin  
@CHAGYEON @kimwonsik @jaehwan А что такое?  
  
 **NNNzzz**  @CHAGYEON  
@leehongbin Он там всегда прячется.   
  
 **magic_ken**  @jaehwan  
Чую холод.Он близко!  
  
 **NNNzzz**  @CHAGYEON  
@leehongbin Ты же друг Хёки, он тебе все рассказывает?  
  
 **Kong_Bin**  @leehongbin  
@CHAGYEON Подробно и по несколько раз.  
  
 **NNNzzz**  @CHAGYEON  
Прощай, Кен, мы будем помнить тебя как храброго и безрассудного. Но теперь у нас есть новый источник. Поприветствуем Хонбина!  
  
 **magic_ken**  @jaehwan  
@CHAGYEON T_T  
  
 **Ravi** @kimwonsik  
@CHAGYEON Аминь!  
  
 **Leo** @taek-woon  
@jaehwan @CHAGYEON @kimwonsik @leehongbin Я все вижу.  
  
 **magic_ken**  @jaehwan  
Ааааааааааааааа  
  
 **NNNzzz**  @CHAGYEON  
RT @jaehwan: Ааааааааааааааа  
  
 **Ravi**  @kimwonsik  
RT @jaehwan: Ааааааааааааааа  
  
 **NNNzzz**  @CHAGYEON  
С Концом света нас! Лео в твиттере!  
  
 **Ravi**  @kimwonsik  
Аминь! RT @CHAGYEON: С Концом света нас! Лео в твиттере!  
  
***  
  
Санхёк заходит в магическую лавку под конец рабочего дня, чтобы пойти с Тегуном на свидание. Его персональное чудо как раз душит Джехвана захватом правой руки. Кен клянется всем подряд, что больше писать в твиттер не будет, но Лео непреклонен.  
  
— Привет! — здоровается Хёк с парнями.   
  
Тегун тут же отпускает свою жертву. Кому нужен Кен, если уже пришел Хёки.   
  
— Привет, я сейчас закончу, — улыбается Лео и скрывается в подсобке.  
  
      Освобожденный Джехван мгновенно лезет в телефон и что-то печатает.  
  
— Ну, удачно вам погулять, — желает Кен, заканчивая твиттить.  
— Джехван, ты труп! — орет Лео.  
  
Дверь стукается о стену, когда парень вылетает в торговый зал.   
  
— Упс, забыл.  
  
Кен забирается под кассовый стол и баррикадируется стулом. Дырявость памяти парня сравнима разве что с длиной его языка. Как можно забыть, что Лео завел твиттер.  
  
— Хён, стой. Пожалей его, тем более, что ничего страшного он не написал, — заступается Санхёк, также ставший подписчиком Кена.   
— Ты еще не знаешь моих друзей, — пыхтит Тегун, атакуя горе-шпиона ведьминским зонтиком.  
— Он Хонбину понравился. А давай лучше их сведем.   
— Зачем? — удивляется Лео, давая Джехвану возможность переползти в подсобку. — Тебе своего друга не жалко?  
— Они увлекутся друг другом и забудут про нас.  
— Интересная идея. Этот придурок точно ни о чем другом думать не сможет, — кивает Тегун. — Ладно, пошли, у нас свидание.   
  
Перед Рождеством случаются чудеса. Главное — раскрыть пошире глаза и не пропустить его. Но есть и другие праздники, и другие приключения. Но это уже совсем другая история.


End file.
